User talk:Varkanax39
Your message to Toatapio What do you mean by link-boxes? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Are you referring to templates such as these? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Answer You mean the Category box or the templates that have varying links? Those with different colors? --Toatapio Nuva 04:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes YesVarkanax39 12:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The Templates with verying linksVarkanax39 16:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool way to talk Hey Varkanax, this is a coolio way for us to talk, huh? Your friend, Golden Ignika(AKA Blast) Templates You can use this as an example template for your template for example, by opening it's editing screen, copying the whole thing just changing the names. Then create an individual page for that template and put it there. I know I'm instructing you a bit hastily, just ask me what you don't understand and if you run into any problems. --Toatapio Nuva 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, first create an article titled "Template:Templatename." It is very important not to have a space after the colon. Then just copy and paste one of the templates and customize it. If you want me to create one for you, tell me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's what I do. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, sorry. I was listening to some epic music and didn't notice. I'll get on it now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. Got it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry for the delay in answering, but it's in the "symbols" bar. When editing an article, commonly used wiki markup codes appear near the bottom of the page. The "•" is on the very bottom row. And please don't ruin other people's templates. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yeah, that works. Maybe not when you want to create an original one, but go ahead. And copying and pasting is not the same thing as replacing someone else's content with your own. Have a nice day, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Answer Alright... It's very simple. Here is an example. If the Template page's name "Template:MatoranNav.", put on the article you want to put the template in. --Toatapio Nuva 04:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Templates Well... I don't honestly know what the problem is. If you start a link and don't finish it, that might cause templates to malfunction, or you might be making a spelling error in the template name... but honestly, I'm not sure. Are you sure you can't use templates? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's the same character (just in an alternate universe) and it is mostly plagiarized canon content. As a result, the information shall be moved to Lariska. And try Template:Species3 if you have problems with the other two. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Uh... Why are you creating character templates for individual pages? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Aah... I see the problem. We're not supposed to create individual templates for characters; we just use the Toa, Rahi, OtherBeing, and other templates. To add writing to one of these templates, just do this: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] hey Hey man, sorry I didn't get to talk to you today- Call tomorrow and I'll try to talk, I had already been on the phone a lot today and was tired out; plus my cousin kept webcam calling. That Xaterex Multiverse main page is AWESOME and it should be sweet if The Slicer is helping us out. Over and out- -'Minish Link' 03:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC)